Conde Olaf
|lealdade = *C.S.C. *Esmé Squalor *Trupe teatral }} Conde Olaf é o principal antagonista e vilão de Desventuras em Série. Olaf ganhou notoriedade por conta de numerosos incêndios, e os irmãos Baudelaire acreditavam que ele pode ter causado o incêndio na mansão Baudelaire que matou seus pais; mas ele não confirmou nem negou quando confrontado.p. 276, O Fim. A resposta de Olaf à acusação dos Baudelaire é simplesmente "É isso que vocês pensam?" Porém há indícios de que ele foi realmente o responsável.p. 177, O Lago das Sanguessugas. Quando o sr. Poe confronta o conde Olaf dizendo que ele cometeu fraudes, homicídio e ameaças, Olaf acrescenta: "E incêndio criminoso". O conde Olaf é dito ser um parente distante dos irmãos Violet, Klaus e Sunny Baudelaire e foi o primeiro tutor deles após a morte de seus pais. Ele tem uma fixação quase inexplicável pela herança dos Baudelaire, e seguiu-os com seus planos onde quer que eles fossem. As características mais marcantes de Olaf são a sua sobrancelha única e uma tatuagem do olho C.S.C. em seu tornozelo. Ele emprega suas habilidades de atuação em vários disfarces em suas tramas. Seus disfarces geralmente fazem muito pouco além de cobrir a sobrancelha e tatuagem, que é suficiente para enganar a todos menos os órfãos Baudelaire, que são capazes de reconhecer suas características, tais como a voz ofegante e os olhos brilhantes, mas os outros não percebem esses sinais, e praticamente ninguém acredita quando os Baudelaire os alertam. Biografia Infância [[Arquivo:Olaf Mau Começo.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Olaf em Mau Começo.]] Uma carta escrita por Sally Sebald, na Autobiografia não Autorizada, contém uma foto do menino que interpretou Jovem Rölf em "Zumbis na Neve", um filme dirigido por seu irmão Gustav Sebald. Ela diz que acha que seu nome seja Omar (um nome que muitos confundem com Olaf). Olaf diz que sua carreira de ator começou quando ele foi abordado por Gustav Sebald (então um "jovem diretor"), porque ele sempre foi "o sujeito mais lindo da escola"p. 34, O Espetáculo Carnívoro. Conde Olaf diz que quando ele era criança adorava framboesas. Violet observa que não consegue imaginar Olaf como uma criança - todas as suas características parecem ser as de um adultop. 69, Mau Começo. Duncan e Isadora Quagmire viram em um jornal que um homem, com características semelhantes às de Olaf, foi detido por estrangular um bispo mas escapou da prisão em apenas dez minutos, e outro jornal dizia que um homem foi visto jogando uma viúva rica de um penhasco. Os irmãos Baudelaire concordam que ambos parecem muito com Olaf e acreditam que ele seja o homem mencionado nos artigosp. 144 e 145, Inferno no Colégio Interno. [[Arquivo:Assistente Stephano.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Olaf em A Sala dos Répteis.]] Quando ele recebe um mapa das Montanhas de Mão-Morta na tenda de Madame Lulu, Olaf percebe uma mancha de café derramado no Vale das Correntezas que Sopram Constantes, e afirma que ele foi ensinado a usar essas manchas para marcar locais secretos quando era um meninop. 218, O Espetáculo Carnívoro As mulheres de cara branca sugerem que Olaf pode ter sido responsável pelo incêndio que destruiu sua casa e tirou a vida de um dos seus irmãos e, talvez, a vida de seus pais tambémp. 250, O Escorregador de Gelo. Conde Olaf menciona que viu Fiona pela primeira vez quando ela era bebê, o que significa que ele a viu quinze ou dezesseis anos atrás (como Fiona é descrita sendo "um pouco mais velha que Violet"). Olaf continua dizendo que estava tentando jogar tachinhas em seu berço quando a viup. 172 e 173, A Gruta Gorgônea. [[Arquivo:Marinheiro Sham.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Olaf em O Lago das Sanguessugas.]] É fortemente sugerido e quase totalmente declarado por Olaf que ele incendiou a casa de infância de Dewey Dénouement e assassinou quase toda a sua família. Kit Snicket menciona que ela conseguiu contrabandear uma caixa de dardos envenenados com os pais dos Baudelaire. Através de algumas dicas sutis, torna-se aparente que Lemony Snicket esteve presente com eles também. Mais tarde no livro, quando Olaf confronta os Baudelaire e Dewey Dénouement, ele se atreve a perguntar à eles o que aconteceu naquela noite no teatro, implicando que os pais dos Baudelaire, Dewey e os Snicket estavam lá por algum propósito sinistro. Olaf revela que dardos envenenados foram a arma que o tornou órfão, deixando implícito que os pais dos Baudelaire podem ter assassinado os pais de Olaf e, possivelmente, explicar seu ódio dos irmãos Baudelaire. [[Arquivo:Recepcionista Shirley.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Olaf em Serraria Baixo-Astral.]] Olaf tinha algo a ver com a cisão que separou C.S.C. Isto é sugerido em uma carta que Jacques Snicket escreveu a Jerome Squalor. A carta dizia que um voluntário referido apenas como O. estava agindo de tal forma violenta que suas ações causaram a divisão em dois da organização. Como os membros de C.S.C. muitas vezes usam a primeira letra de seus nomes, O. é a inicial atribuída a Olaf. Muitos membros de C.S.C., como o capitão Andarré, muitas vezes usam o nome de Olaf imediatamente quando se fala sobre a traição a partir da cisão. Isto sugere que Olaf fez uma grande quantidade de danos à C.S.C., mais do que a maioria dos outros vilões envolvidos, promovendo o conceito de ele ser um dos líderes da cisão. Outro fator que comprova esse fato, aparece na Autobiografia não Autorizada (página 33) onde há uma transcrição de uma ata de reunião de C.S.C. onde eles começam a suspeitar que havia alguém traindo a organização. No final dela, a sala é invadida por duas pessoas, referidas como O. e E., podendo ser Olaf e Esmé Squalor. Essas duas pessoas assumem que há sim traidores dentro da organização, e que eram eles. Olaf estava envolvido com C.S.C. por vários anos e conhece muitos, se não todos, os segredos que cercam a organização e que os irmãos Baudelaire procuram descobrir. Ele também é responsável por numerosos incêndios, mortes e planos de ganhar o controle de todas as fortunas dos voluntários, por vingança e ganância. [[Arquivo:Treinador Genghis.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Olaf em Inferno no Colégio Interno.]] Olaf teve um passado muito preocupante e isso pode ser o motivo de sua amargura para com o mundo. Olaf um dia amou Kit Snicket, a irmã de Lemony Snicket, e a beijou uma última vez antes de sua morte. Tutor dos Baudelaire Os órfãos Baudelaire são enviados para morar com o conde Olaf, seu parente mais próximo geograficamente, após um incêndio misterioso ter destruído sua casa e matado seus pais. O envolvimento de Olaf no incêndio foi suspeitado muito tempo pelos Baudelaire. Quando eles finalmente o confrontaram acusando-o de lhe iniciar o fogo, Olaf não pareceu surpreso com a acusação, e perguntou-lhes "É isso que vocês pensam?". Se isto é uma negação quanto ao envolvimento no incêndio ou significa outra coisa, é desconhecido. [[Arquivo:Leiloeiro Gunther.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Olaf em O Elevador Ersatz.]] Ele planejou assumir o controle sobre a fortuna. Quanto o órfão mais velho, no caso Violet, fizesse 18 anos, toda a fortuna da família Baudelaire estaria nas mãos dele. Olaf era um ator e tinha todo um grupo de "associados", que os chamava de "trupe teatral". Ele escreveu suas próprias peças, sob o pseudônimo Al Funcoot (um anagrama de "Count Olaf", em inglês). Durante o tempo em que os Baudelaire viveram com ele, as crianças imediatamente viram Olaf como um homem de pavio curto e violento. Olaf forneceu-lhes um quarto sujo e nojento, com uma só cama para os três. Também forçou-os a fazer um monte de tarefas difíceis (como fazê-los cortar madeira somente para sua própria diversão). Olaf uma vez bateu em Klaus, irritado porque queria rosbife em vez do macarrão ao molho puttanesca que eles fizeram. [[Arquivo:Inspetor Dupin.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Olaf em A Cidade Sinistra dos Corvos.]] Mais tarde, Olaf fez as crianças participarem de um teatro em que Violet interpretou uma mulher que se casou com o personagem interpretado por Olaf. As crianças descobriram que Olaf estava usando o teatro para disfarçar o fato de que o casamento seria juridicamente legal, e que ele teria o controle sobre a fortuna uma vez que a cerimônia de casamento estivesse completa. Para garantir que as crianças cooperassem com o plano, Olaf raptou Sunny e a deixou amarrada em uma gaiola, e pendurada do lado de fora de sua janela da torre, ameaçando matá-la se as crianças se recusassem. O plano de se casar com Violet Baudelaire para ter o controle da herança deu errado. Violet conseguiu frustrar o plano de Olaf, assinando o casamento com a mão esquerda em vez da direita, e como ela era destra, a assinatura não preenchia os requisitos das leis nupciais. Olaf foi exposto como um criminoso e fugiu, mas não antes de prometer a Violet que ele iria colocar as mãos na fortuna, não importa o que acontecesse e em seguida mataria ela e seus irmãos com as próprias mãos. Os Baudelaire pensaram que fossem ficar com a Juíza Strauss, que os ajudou muito, mas foram enviados para parentes distantes, com Olaf os perseguindo sem parar. Planos [[Arquivo:Diretor Mattathias.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Olaf em O Hospital Hostil.]] Os planos do conde Olaf foram se tornando muito mais perigosos e maléficos depois disso. Muitos deles incluíram o assassinato dos responsáveis pelas crianças na época, como o tio Monty e a tia Josephine. Suas tramas também incluíam, geralmente, incêndios, como o Hotel Desenlace, e Parque Caligari. Seus planos eram muitas vezes complicados e em muitos Olaf tentou obter legalmente a guarda dos órfãos novamente. Mais tarde, ele queria simplesmente raptar um dos órfãos, assassinar os outros dois, e utilizar o sequestrado para chantagear o sr. Poe para ele dar-lhe a fortuna. Independentemente de suas táticas, os planos foram sempre visando o objetivo de sequestrar as crianças através de métodos elaborados e engenhosos. À primeira vista, Olaf só demostrou que queria o dinheiro das crianças, no entanto, mais tarde é revelado que ele também desejou as safiras Quagmire, o dossiê Snicket, e o açucareiro, embora seja mostrado repetidamente que ele têm maior interesse na fortuna Baudelaire do que em qualquer um desses outros tesouros. [[Arquivo:Olaf O Espetáculo Carnívoro.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Olaf em O Espetáculo Carnívoro.]] Olaf finalmente mostra sinais de hesitação em cometer crimes e assassinatos. No livro O Penúltimo Perigo, ele estava prestes a matar um dos trigêmeos Dénouement, quando os Baudelaire pediram-lhe para parar e ser uma pessoa nobre. Olaf sussurrou: "O que mais posso fazer?" Isso deu origem a especulações de que Olaf não era inteiramente mau, mas se sentia obrigado a continuar as suas obras malignas pois já tinha ido longe demais para ser nobre. Aparência [[Arquivo:Olaf O Escorregador de Gelo.jpg|thumb|right|150px||Olaf em O Escorregador de Gelo.]] Olaf é descrito como alto, magro e "ainda por cima fedorento". A falta de higiene do conde Olaf é bastante frequente e ele menciona que muitas vezes ele fica dez dias sem tomar banho. Ele tem cabelo despenteado, sujo, uma barba cavanhaque e um nariz um tanto adunco. Suas outras características distintivas incluem os olhos brilhantes que assustam os Baudelaire, pele pálida, uma monocelha, e uma tatuagem de um olho em seu tornozelo que é uma marca dos membros de C.S.C., a organização à qual pertencia antes de se tornar o que ele descreve como "um praticante individual". Disfarces [[Arquivo:Olaf A Gruta Gorgônea.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Olaf em A Gruta Gorgônea.]] :Ver artigo principal: Lista de disfarces do conde Olaf Olaf sempre enganava os tutores dos Baudelaire ou qualquer pessoa que estava por perto, usando seus muitos disfarces. Um ou dois de seus capangas, normalmente também apareciam disfarçados, acompanhando-o e ajudando na execução de seus planos. O conde Olaf às vezes é chamado de "Conde Omar" erroneamente. A seguinte é uma lista seus disfarces principais. * Stephano - herpetologista assistente do tio Monty. * Capitão Sham - marinheiro com um perna-de-pau que encanta a tia Josephine a primeira vista. * Shirley - mulher recepcionista da Dra. Georgina Orwell. * Instrutor Genghis - professor de ginástica que trabalha para o vice-diretor Nero. * Gunther - leiloeiro in que usa terno risca-de-giz, amigo de Esmé Squalor. Finge ter vindo de outro país e que não fala fluentemente. * Detetive Dupin - detetive "famoso" obcecado com o que é legal e o que não é. * Mattathias - diretor de Recursos Humanos do Hospital Heimlich. Sua presença se dá apenas pela sua voz nos interfones. [[Arquivo:Olaf O Penúltimo Perigo.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Olaf em O Penúltimo Perigo.]] * Kit Snicket - o conde Olaf se disfarça como a real Kit Snicket grávida, usando um capacete de mergulho como a barriga falsa e algas marinhas nos cabelos. É o único disfarce que não engana uma pessoa sequer. * Al Funcoot - é um anagrama, nome usado pelo conde Olaf na dramaturgia "O Casamento Maravilhoso". Filme Desventuras em Série (filme) thumb|left|150px|Conde Olaf no filme, interpretado por Jim Carrey. No filme Desventuras em Série, o conde Olaf é interpretado por Jim Carrey. Entretanto, no filme ele é um pouco diferente dos livros: continua sendo mau, mas também é humorístico. A tatuagem em seu tornozelo muda também, não tem nada a ver com a inicial de C.S.C., parece um simples olho. No filme também foi declarado diretamente que foi Olaf quem iniciou o incêndio na mansão dos Baudelaire, algo deixado ambíguo nos livros. Etimologia [[Arquivo:Olaf O Fim.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Olaf em O Fim.]] "Olaf" é um nome escandinavo e parcialmente germânico, que significa "sobrevivente ancestral". Pronuncia-se OH-loffMeaning of Olaf in thinkbabynames.com. Esse foi também o nome de um rei norueguêsBehind the name: Olaf. Se o autor escolheu o nome pelo seu significado é desconhecido, mas ele afirmou em uma entrevista que parte da razão para ele escolher o nome foi o de manter o local onde aconteceu Desventuras em Série desconhecido (como o nome dos Baudelaire são de outras localidades)The Jewish Secrets of Lemony Snicket. Aparições *''Mau Começo'' *''A Sala dos Répteis'' *''O Lago das Sanguessugas'' *''Serraria Baixo-Astral'' *''Inferno no Colégio Interno'' *''O Elevador Ersatz'' *''A Cidade Sinistra dos Corvos'' *''O Hospital Hostil'' *''O Espetáculo Carnívoro'' *''O Escorregador de Gelo'' *''A Gruta Gorgônea'' *''O Penúltimo Perigo'' *''O Fim'' *''Desventuras em Série (filme)'' Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de DeS Categoria:Personagens mortos Categoria:Vilões